88 Organization
by Reyna Bee
Summary: Kalau kau menginjakkan kakimu di Seoul, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau perhatikan. Hati-hati dan dengarkan dengan baik. Mereka adalah 88 Organization. Ya, mereka. Mata-mata besar Black Pearl itu. Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, berhati-hatilah dengan mereka. Mengapa? Karena mereka berbahaya. [ EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE. GS. ] KaiSoo. ChanBaek. HunHan. TaoRis. ChenMin. SuLay


**88 Organization **

**.**

**Disclaimer: the 88 members is not mine, they belong to The God and they are EXO not 88 Organization**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur agak aneh, bahasa berantakan**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Action**

**.**

**Pair: ALL OFICCIAL COUPLE OF EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Look at the black door in the secret room_

_._

**Common Leader: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Vice Leader: Wu Yifan**

**Divisi 01**

Leader: Kim Joonmyeon

Member: Zhang Yixing

**Divisi 02**

Leader: Wu Yifan

Member: Huang Zitao

**Divisi 03**

Leader: Oh Sehun

Member: Xi Luhan

**Divisi 04**

Leader: Park Chanyeol

Member: Byun Baekhyun

**Divisi 05**

Leader: Kim Jongin

Member: Do Kyungsoo

**Divisi 06**

Leader: Kim Jongdae

Member: Kim Minseok

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau kau menginjakkan kakimu di Seoul, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau perhatikan. Hati-hati dan dengarkan dengan baik. Ssstt... kuperingatkan sekali lagi untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun jika kau bertemu salah seorang dari mereka.

Ya, salah satu dari mereka.

Aku beri clue-nya pada kalian. Di jas yang mereka pakai terdapat sebuah lencana berbentuk angka **88**. Jika kau perhatikan lebih detail, ada sebuah code yang terselip di belakang lencana itu. Ah, tentu saja tiap anggota memiliki code berbeda-beda. Baiklah, masalah code akan kujelaskan nanti.

Sekarang kita beranjak ke sebuah gudang di bawah bangunan besar itu. Ya, bangunan megah di ujung jalan itu. Jangan dulu menghakimi apa yang kau lihat. Apa yang kau lihat, sebenarnya tak seperti kelihatannya.

Lihat pintu besar berwarna cokelat di dalam lorong itu. Benar. Pintu yang berlambang angka 88 berwarna hitam itu. Bukalah perlahan dan lihat apa yang ada disana. Kau tak akan pernah mengira sejak awal. Ya, ruangan besar itu adalah markas mereka. Dengan segala teknologi canggih dan alat modern, juga ruang-ruang rahasia yang di desain khusus untuk misi mereka.

Dari ujung ruangan itu kau bisa lihat seorang namja tampak menyeruput tehnya sambil tersenyum menatap layar tv yang menampilkan apa yang direkam oleh lencana yang dikenakan anggotanya.

Baiklah kita mulai dari namja ini. Namanya **Kim Joonmyeon**, atau **Suho**. Kau bisa lihat lencananya yang bersimbol air di bagian belakang. Persis simbolnya, berwibawa dan bersahaja. Dia adalah leader **Divisi 1**. Bukan hanya leader biasa, dia juga sebagai common leader yang bertugas menangani keseluruhan misi-visi organisasi mereka.

Lalu yeoja yang ada di sampingnya, **Zhang Yixing**. Memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai dan lesung pipi yang begitu manis. Dia-lah yeoja yang mendapat julukan Professor of Organization. Kemampuannya sudah tak tertandingi lagi dalam mengelola teknologi karena ia selalu berhasil menciptakan alat-alat canggih up to date untuk melancarkan misi mereka.

Kita beralih ke **Divisi 2**. Bisa kau lihat namja yang tengah merapikan jasnya sambil tersenyum miring. Namanya **Wu Yifan**. Sudah tentu dia leader Divisi 2. Oh, dia juga seorang vice leader yang membantu common leader menangani tugas beratnya.

Oke, pindahkan pandanganmu ke yeoja yang asyik memoleskan bedak dan tersenyum centil. Dia, **Huang Zitao**. Ugh, dia sangat berlebihan dalam shooping. Terlebih mengenai barang-barang merek gucci. Kuperingatkan berhati-hatilah dengannya. Karena uangmu bisa habis.

Hmm... sekarang kita cari tahu dimana **Divisi 3** berada. Ah, mereka tidak ada. Tunggu... suara langkah kaki siapa itu. Hei, kau mendengar debuman pintu itu.

Nah, itu mereka. Lihat, mereka masuk dengan keringat bercucuran dan deru nafas yang nyaris meledak-ledak. Namja itu, **Oh Sehun**. Tampangnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Rambutnya berantakan dan keringatnya mengucur terus-terusan membasahi pipinya. Kurasa mereka baru saja melaksanakan misi.

Yeoja yang dibelakangnya mendesak masuk sambil menghempaskan diri di atas sofa. Yeoja itu, **Xi Luhan**, nampak mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya sambil sesekali bergumam kepanasan dan kemudian berlari meninggikan AC.

Sekarang alihkan pandanganmu pada namja yang asyik dengan game PC di tangannya sambil sesekali terbahak. Oh oke, **Divisi 4** ini memang sangat berisik dan jahil. Kau akan menemui seorang leader dengan senyuman mautnya yang selebar tiga jari, **Park Chanyeol**.

Lalu kau juga menemui seorang member yang tak kalah berisik, cerewet, dan sangat sensitif ketika ia sedang marah. **Byun Baekhyun**. Ia tengah menyantap ice cream strawberry-nya dengan lahap sekarang. Jangan ganggu dia atau dia akan berteriak.

Sampai dimana kita tadi? Sekarang **Divisi 5**? Baiklah. Coba sekarang tengok seorang namja berkulit tan eksotis yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas sofa. **Kim Jongin** atau terkenal dengan **Kai** yang mudah tertidur ketika kelelahan.

Nah, yeoja yang sibuk dengan komputernya itu adalah **Do Kyungsoo**. Tanpa kujelaskan pun kau pasti tahu kan. Benar, mereka Divisi 5. Lihat bagaimana mata bulat yeoja itu mengembang ketika terkejut, ditambah dahinya yang mengerut menatap layar. Uh, sangat menggemaskan. Matanya itu punya pesona tersendiri.

Sekarang kita sampai ke divisi terakhir. **Divisi 6**. Bisa kau lihat di sofa paling ujung seorang namja tengah terkekeh sambil membaca komik di tangannya. Namja itu **Kim Jongdae **yang biasa dipanggil** Chen**. Suaranya seperti petir di hujan badai. Belum lagi suara tawanya yang menggelegar.

Bagaimana dengan member divisi ini? Coba menengoklah ke belakang. Kau sudah menemukan yeoja berpipi chubby seperti bakpao? Nah, dia **Kim Minseok**. Saat ini dia tengah dalam masa diet. Dan dia tidak akan suka bila ada yang makan di hadapannya, itu membuatnya juga lapar. Berhati-hatilah. Atau kau akan terkena omelannya.

.

.

.

**The Story will be start...**

**.**

**Are you ready?**

**.**

**Please leave your comment...**

**Thank You**

**.**

**-the common leader, Kim JoonMyeon**


End file.
